


殃及

by RtTriangle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RtTriangle/pseuds/RtTriangle
Summary: *一个所有人都是池鱼的故事





	殃及

Scene 0：2017

罗渽民在电视上看的dream次数不多，一次是最后的初恋第二次一位的时候，初一位他没有来得及看见，于是下一场打歌时早早打开电视。安可舞台上黄仁俊笑着鼓掌，没有像初一位的时候一样流眼泪；旁边的李帝努搂着他跟唱，也没有像初一位的时候小心翼翼温柔又犹豫地侧头看着他，手抬了又收不知道该怎样才好。在此之前，127也在台上，黄仁俊理所应当地第一时间穿过人群扑到董思成怀里，脸上只有笑意。

还有nct life综艺修炼会他也看了，黄仁俊眼睛红红一边抽噎一边说爸爸妈妈不要担心还有昀昀哥哥照顾我，旁边弹着吉他的李帝努看他掉眼泪也踌躇不决，后来在签售上说当时他下意识想仁俊哭了我是不是该停下，但是仁俊哭的样子也好可爱啊。

罗渽民那时候常常想，一个是最好的同龄朋友，一个是最爱的同乡哥哥，黄仁俊最喜欢的到底是哪个？那时候的他尚且幸免于难，并不知道自己没有参与的一年间台前的冰山一角和幕后的纠缠不清到底已经多么肆虐，也并不知道此时作为一个局外人的自己，将来也是要被殃及的一员。

Scene 1：2019.12

NCT要来台湾参加颁奖典礼，大家是知道的。

威神V要来台湾拍综艺，大家也是知道的。

但是双方会乘同一班飞机过来，大家就不知道了。

机场大厅，浩浩荡荡的两拨人各自举着绿锤子，相顾无言，唯有我靠啊。

“那等会接机岂不是很麻烦……这么多人诶。”

“没办法的事啦……哎快看，出来了！”

二十多人在出口分成两批，一边往左一边往右，现场的粉丝也跟着分拨，一时间热闹非常。

董思成跟在队友后面断后，走着走着，目光还是不受控制地往右边瞟。他视力很好，两边隔得也不算远，清晰地看见打头的黄仁俊右前方一个女生打开水瓶抬起来作势要喝水，倾斜方向却分明是对着黄仁俊。

董思成做爱豆这几年练就了无人能比的直觉，心里过了电一般，不受控制地吼出一句：“黄仁俊！看我！”

一听见他的声音，黄仁俊就下意识往左后方回过头来，同时董思成从粉丝中间挤出去就往右边跑，猛地把人往自己怀里一拉。液体随即扑过来，不过黄仁俊被拉开了，还回了头，只浇落了一点在他右肩上——本来该是脸上的。

旁边的人群爆发出惊呼，谁都看出来那是什么了。保镖也措手不及，连忙拉成一个包围圈拦住该女子。

董思成沉着脸迅速把黄仁俊的牛仔外套扒下来往地上扔，看见他里面衬衫肩膀处没有湿润的痕迹，这才松了一口气，脱下自己的外套罩在他身上。“伸手。”

黄仁俊完全没反应过来，只听着哥哥语气略有点发冷的指令乖乖伸出手，被董思成塞进袖管里，一个接一个扣好扣子。给他穿上衣服，董思成随即把他按到自己怀里微微回过身，一个绝对的保护姿势，日渐宽阔的脊背铜墙铁壁般挡开了所有人。

“思成哥你快回去……事闹大了。”

怀里的小孩迅速反应过来，受惊的身体也很快平静下来，不急不缓的声音透过胸腔震动传给董思成，却被董思成排除在外。

“你给黄仁俊泼的什么东西。”董思成只回头盯着女子，声音沉下来冷透了。女子撇开头不予回应，被董思成猛地吼了一句，“说！”

这一声吼出来，全场都安静了。保安把粉丝疏导出现场，因为是以排查安全问题为由，所有人很快撤离了。浩浩荡荡的人群走过，董思成看都不看一眼，他平时都以温润好脾气的形象存在于大众视野中，第一次发狠都透出些成年男性的气势，吓得在场众人一句话都不敢说。女子也不敢再沉默下去了，低头回答，“硫酸。”

众人倒吸了一口凉气，黄仁俊虽然早就猜到，还是无可抑制地抖了一下。董思成的手从他衬衫领口探过去，在右肩处微微摩挲着，他吓着了，赶紧阻止：“别拿手碰！如果真的泼到了怎么办？”

“不会，没有泼到，我敢碰就是没事。”董思成稳稳站在原地。随即转向安保人员，“别站在这里了，到时候出口都被堵着，叫人看笑话。黄仁俊没事，我先带着他走，你们把她带走吧。”

“昀昀哥，公演快要开始了……”李帝努算是NCT众人中比较冷静的一个，碰了碰董思成肩膀提醒，“不能一直站在这，我们要走了，哥你们现在有别的通告要赶吗？”

“现在没事，都是晚上的录制。”董思成用韩语回答他，手一直放在黄仁俊肩上有一搭没一搭地拍着，偶尔捏捏他的后颈。“我先跟你们走。”

“应该没关系的吧？”钱锟迅速回头问经纪人，“下午也就是去酒店check in，思成有分寸，仁俊肯定被吓着了，有他在旁边陪着会好一点。”

李永钦钻过来拍了拍黄仁俊的发顶附在耳边说了句什么再跑回去，黄旭熙意料之外的沉稳，拉了一下黄仁俊的袖口，“没事仁俊，我们都在一块呢，你别怕。”

黄仁俊摇了摇头。“真没事，旭熙哥永钦哥你们赶紧过去，人都聚过来了不好，跟锟哥他们一块去。”

李马克当机立断地跑去和那边的经纪人交涉了，李泰容过去跟话，郑在玹提出要把dream和127的顺序换下来，带着另外几个127的赶紧去救场了。先把人员撤离最重要，钟辰乐路都不会走了，眼睛像受惊的兔子似的看向黄仁俊，对方摇了摇头。

“跟着渽民走，把志晟也要带到。”随后转成韩语看向罗渽民，“渽民啊带着弟弟们赶紧过去，把Jeno也带走，先去后台等着，我很快过来。”

罗渽民眉头皱得快能夹死苍蝇。“别去了。”

“既然没受伤，肯定是要上台的。”黄仁俊平静地打回他的话，“行了别担心，昀昀哥哥在这。”

罗渽民低着头回了一句好，带着dream其他人上了127后面的车。

黄仁俊虽然看起来很镇定，但多少还是受了惊吓的，因此再顾大局也没有让董思成先走。经纪人交涉完了，同意让董思成先跟着黄仁俊去演出现场，dream就表演三首歌，完了以后两人再待一会，六点前董思成必须回酒店。钱锟则带着威神其他人去酒店帮董思成处理好准备工作，等六点再汇合。

“好，我不会耽误时间的，谢谢哥哥们。”董思成鞠了一躬，搂着黄仁俊向门口走去，手还搁在他肩膀上。

结束公演的时候黄仁俊下台，已经看不见董思成的身影了。

观众席上有人因为董思成来看了127的演出而兴奋的粉丝们，指着门口的方向捂着嘴尖叫。黄仁俊没想去追——晚上的综艺上还会见面的。

节目做得很让人啼笑皆非，黄仁俊看着“韩男团与本土新生代的对抗”这一标题，还是忍不住爆笑着锤钟辰乐。罗渽民被他们热火朝天的大笑招过来，看黄仁俊心情完全没受影响才放下心，问他们在笑什么。

“就像你抓了蝌蚪和青蛙辨别物种异同一样。”钱锟过来举了个很生动的例子，旁边黄旭熙也笑得响彻云霄，“哎锟哥你说他们进来看见我们这么开心，会不会还要报道'两团迅速磨合相处融洽如兄弟'啊？”

钟辰乐又笑晕过去了。黄仁俊无奈地拉着弟弟去候场，上台的时候才看见对面半天不见如焕新生的董思成。

节目要求他们人员打乱分为两组，各以董思成和郑在玹为队长，游戏输赢定选人先手。黄仁俊原本在抱臂看戏，董思成胜负欲不强，而且郑在玹尤其擅长运动，他都想好怎么嘲笑董思成了，发令枪一响，对方却出人意料猛地冲上前去。

郑在玹是节目老手了，没想认真斗，不料董思成突然发全力，他一惊要追赶，但落下的已经补不上了。结束后董思成一甩汗湿的额发，抓过主持人递来的话筒，“我先是吧，黄仁俊过来！”

李永钦起哄得尤其大声，黄旭熙拍着钱锟的腿大笑，钟辰乐带着已经预约同队的微笑满意地老干部式鼓掌。黄仁俊还没反应过来，李东赫就笑着把他一推，在背后低声揶揄，混进尖叫海洋里的微小声音依然让黄仁俊脸红心跳。

“几个月没见，你还是winwin哥的第一顺位嘛。”

罗渽民在后面尤其可惜，凑过去向李帝努抱怨，“完了，肯定没法和仁俊一队了，平时咱俩就和在玹哥亲。”李帝努倒镇定自若，“在一队才碰不上呢，等会儿谁对仁俊，咱俩公平竞争。”

“说得也是……能碰上他也挺好玩的，仁俊运动这么弱，我终于有机会在他面前逞逞威风了。”罗渽民此时被郑在玹选到，挑了挑眉和李帝努一碰拳头，激起台下疯狂的尖叫声。“你说的，一会见。”

罗渽民确实运气好。

队里第一个拍戏的是他，一年多休整后回来就占据大众视野的是他，甚至连黄仁俊刚来公司的时候，第一个对黄仁俊示好的同期也是他。

所以当罗渽民被分到和黄仁俊一起的时候，还是一项双方对抗很激烈的运动型项目，李帝努也没有太惊讶，只是思绪又飘远：现在呢？除去中国成员，他和罗渽民谁是黄仁俊最好的朋友？

他不得而知。他只知道机会要靠自己争取，所以在尖叫声中站出来，把台下的浪潮推到新的风口：

“渽民腰不行，我来吧。”

罗渽民也许是回头看了他一眼，也许没有，李帝努回过神来的时候，他已经又在对着粉丝露出标准微笑了。台上的情况非常混乱，需要他用一点力所能及的营业手段挽回一点局势。但董思成明显并不想让大家好过。

“仁俊也不能上，我替他。”

得，百家争鸣，如火如荼，形式一时无法控制了。黄仁俊有点惊讶地回头看他，他把麦调开一点，无惧地回视，“他那身肌肉，你这小身板遭得住？你腰也有伤，让你上我就不是你哥了。”

“他不会真跟我拼的。”黄仁俊无奈，李帝努对他怎么样他还不清楚？但董思成并不想冒这个险，斩钉截铁道，“有一点可能都不行。”

罗渽民听不懂他们在说什么，但还是看懂了现在的局势，戏谑地戳一下李帝努的手臂，“喂，感觉如何？把自己绕进去了吧？”

李帝努脸有点黑，“闭嘴。”

最终还是李帝努和董思成上的，游戏开始，两人如离弦之箭，卯足了劲往前冲。罗渽民还在下面拿着话筒煽风点火，说没想到Jeno为了帮我这么努力呢，李帝努在上面爬杆子，吓得差点脚下一滑掉下来。理所应当又是满场尖叫声。

这场游戏确实危险，但任何人都没想到真的会出事故。设施有点老化，挂在最上面的巨型铁球还没到规定时间就摇摇欲坠，控制组看了一眼确定不是人为控制的，吓得连忙喊停。但上去的两个人为了方便已经摘了耳返，形势危急之际李帝努先一步结束闯关，看向黄仁俊的时候，映入眼帘的却是他惊慌失措的脸。

“董思成！”

与此同时，李帝努也猛地吼出声：“黄仁俊！”

黄仁俊看见工作人员手指方向的瞬间就喊了出来，喊出来的瞬间就冲了出去，一气呵成地飞奔到董思成身边抓住他的胳膊。正要把人拉开，铁球已经脱离了绳索。

那一秒激起演播室内的惊涛骇浪，董思成迅速反应过来，回身拦腰抱住黄仁俊往后面一扑，两人远远摔到游戏结束时接应艺人的泡沫垫上，铁球落在原本站着的地方。

李帝努站在那里目睹这场惊人闹剧，吓得浑身发冷，猛地扑过去把两人扶起来，掐着黄仁俊的腰捞进自己怀里，手掌在他湿透的背后打着圈拍，说不出别的话，只能唤他的名字：“仁俊……”

黄仁俊在他怀里长长地吐出一口气，用韩语说，“没事，别担心。”转而看向站在一边也没有大碍的董思成：“你干嘛跟我作对？”

没有人料想到黄仁俊这时候会发脾气，对象还是董思成。由于设备故障，摄像早已停拍，工作人员在处理残局，已经跑到旁边的罗渽民也停了下来，在台下的人声鼎沸中，台上万籁俱寂。

“我怕你受伤。”董思成简短道。

“我过来就是要把你拉开的，本来都没事了，你硬是反着我的力气把我往反方向扯，要是你用力小一点，我们俩可就都砸在下面了。”黄仁俊从李帝努怀里挣脱出来，“有必要吗？”

“当然有必要。”董思成也显得很平静，“你出什么事，我怎么跟叔叔阿姨交代？从最开始他们就把你托付给我，我当然有必要在任何时候保护你。”

黄仁俊直直看了他一会，然后卸了力。“行，你英雄，我算个屁，你就看不见我。”说完朝摄像导演比了个手势：“重新开拍吧，等会拖太久了影响不好。”

工作人员如蒙大赦，所有人迅速就位，一切重新开始，只是黄仁俊跑到Dream那边站着去了。

综艺一结束，Dream就急着去赶红眼航班，明天是2019年最后一场Dream show，也是00年四人的毕业演出。

现场还是眼泪的海洋。这当然是可以预见并理所应当的，就像李马克毕业的时候一样，谁都舍不得。而且这次并不只是他们四个毕业，出于中国队的考虑，钟辰乐也要跟着黄仁俊一起走，但他本来明年才毕业，所以将来一年在dream只能挂个空名头。初代dream走得差不多了，这已经算是要落下帷幕。

这些朴志晟都心知肚明的。今天一过，新练习生填补进来还需要时间，dream一时间就只剩下他一个人了。他一次性送走五个，应该也不会算太难过。

无论对于谁，dream的时光都是最宝贵的，去年唯一的哥哥毕业时黄仁俊在舞台上哭到李帝努给摸肩膀罗渽民牵了手又绕过来抱还没哄好，今年也照样低着头眼泪没声地掉。

每个成员有一首歌的solo时间，黄仁俊作为00line的大哥，打头阵穿着小礼服拿着话筒形单影只地上台，又把成员们喊到身边，对着观众席看着不知道哪一处无法对焦的虚空，在一片静默中唱出第一句："长亭外，古道边，芳草碧连天——"

钟辰乐毫无预兆地爆发出第一声抽泣。底下中国粉丝也炸了锅，迎着晚风拂柳笛声残，撕心裂肺地用中文喊黄仁俊的名字。

"夕阳半对半。"钟辰乐哑着嗓子哽咽，试图接了一句也没能唱完，然后放下话筒蹲在地上捂了眼睛。

清唱的声音在会场里虚无回荡，总像下一秒就要消散，听得人肝胆俱裂。罗渽民站在黄仁俊斜后方，看着他孤零零的在镁光灯下几乎透明的纤细躯体，似乎能透过刺眼的强光看见那里面埋藏的孤零零的灵魂，飘荡着无从安身。虽然一个字都没听懂，但曲调空空地在偌大舞台上飘着，也让他禁不住簌簌落下泪来。黄仁俊尚且不知道前路在何方，就已经要在这个路口和他们道别了，不知道转头走回自己的路的时候，一向爱哭又感性的人脸上又是什么模样。

"天之涯，地之角，知交半零落......"

黄仁俊眼泪也掉下来了。李帝努要拉他的手，没有碰着指尖，转而攥成拳收回，看他几乎发不出声音地硬压着嗓子唱完最后一句，闭着眼睛低着头展开一个沉默的笑的样子在镁光灯下漂亮又易碎，脸颊像透明的，像下一秒就要四散在风里。

"......一壶浊酒尽余欢，今宵别梦寒。"

最后一滴晶莹剔透的泪液似乎有声可循地砸落在地板上时，他转过身，融化进无边阴影中。原来转头走回自己的路的时候，一向爱哭又感性的人已经不剩一滴眼泪可以流了。

这是黄仁俊印象里过得最快的一场Dream show，结束后和粉丝们鞠躬挥手道别了无数次，他又挂着眼泪红着鼻头别扭了好一会才下去后台，其他几个早早回宿舍了，空荡待机室里只有李帝努还在。

"你还没走啊？"黄仁俊原本想像没事人一样寒暄一句，没想到声音哑得听不下去了，哪哪都挂着哭腔。李帝努前段时间接了部网剧，正坐在沙发上看台本，此时一抬头就看见他略显窘迫地揉着发红的眼眶，自己也局促地站了起来。"嗯，想等你一块儿。"

气氛不太对，两人都有看出来。刚出道没多久的时候，李帝努在综艺上看着黄仁俊哭就一阵心软，现在也没大长进。四下无人灯光惨白空气冷寂，这样的一个夜里驻守着一年限期的最终时刻，黄仁俊站在面前低着头不敢抬起来，眼尾含红抿着嘴角碎发遮住漆黑瞳仁，睫毛颤抖的弧度都温柔。李帝努看着看着，突然鬼使神差不受控制地一手扶上他的侧颈，把人往后压着自己探头吻过去。

他并不知道一时冲动之后会有什么迎面而来。一切感官都聚焦，触感像柔软花瓣，只为他毫无保留地绽开。李帝努甚至错觉面前涌动着微弱气流，是黄仁俊睫毛飞速颤抖扇过的空气，此时正缱绻地拂开他额前某一根碎发，赐予他唯一的真实。若非如此，他甚至感觉不到现在正在做什么——仅仅只有触碰，轻得他不确定是否真的碰上了，要么就是黄仁俊的嘴唇太软，包容吞噬了他所有的放肆冲动暗流孤勇。

上下两排牙齿之间不由自主空出缝隙，似乎有透骨寒风冲破禁锢吹散他口腔的暖意，似乎又只是对上了另一个人相差正负零点五度的温度。黄仁俊认命地闭上了眼。紧接着这相似的温度猛然攀高，放纵冲动都揉杂，一时万物生长，花瓣沾着火热露珠，饱满地扑面而来。

李帝努的吻矛盾重重，像是要把柔软花瓣吸干，又确确实实为它增添了无微不至的湿意。他沉没在晃眼的刺目白光中，编织一个末日来临前不顾后果的绯色梦境。

"就这一次，仁俊，说不定也是最后一次。"他听见自己哀求般的声音，"你愿不愿意？"

黑暗房间，柔软床铺，长眠的夜，熟悉的每个角落，充满痕迹的宿舍，一墙之隔的队友，四面八方均匀的呼吸声似乎都要透过墙板侵入。

窗帘吹起，月影迷蒙，叶尖摇晃，木地板上带着些湿意，满地乱七八糟的外套衬衫。

被吸红的腿根，捏出红印的下巴，掐得熟透的两点，一塌糊涂的脖颈；抓痕遍布的脊背，嵌着牙印的下巴，青筋暴起的小臂，湿润出血的嘴唇。

床上的两个人，被吞回喉咙的呜咽，被子衣物布料摩擦的声音，闷哼与呻吟，齿缝间泄出的语句：

"李......帝努......你有没有想过明天？"

"没有。"李帝努把他斑驳的腿抬起来，搭在自己臂弯中搂着，好方便凑过去吻他。"因为我知道你不想。"

黄仁俊另一条腿正无力地挂在他脖子上，因此现在整个人都似乎要被倒吊起来，随着李帝努的动作像木偶似的前后浮动。他也无力地闭着眼扯出一个意味不明的笑，李帝努索性把怀里的腿也架到肩膀上，"勾稳了。"说完就掐着他的腰发狠地撞起来。

"呃啊！你到底是，是不是第一回......"

黄仁俊第一次被抛上云端，李帝努实在是很行，他疼得直吸气，也爽得直抽气。两条被抬高的腿随着他的动作一颤一颤，终于不受控制地顺着李帝努的肩膀滑下来挂在臂弯上，李帝努索性松了把他腰侧掐出一片青紫的手，转而一手握着一边大腿根往自己这边拽。黄仁俊总感觉被他这一下深入到嗓子眼了，要哭喊却像被掐了脖子似的喊不出来。

"你看着我成年的。"李帝努一耸肩不置可否，平日里见人就自动发射的笑也吝于给一个。"就是舒服呗，直说要你命了？"

李帝努像摆弄个破布娃娃似的往自己这头扯他的腰腿，再一用力同时撞过去，黄仁俊魂都要被顶飞了，乱七八糟哭着喊着要他拔出来真他妈不行了肚子都要被你捣烂，口不择言地中文掺着韩语骂他挤得他身后一阵一阵摩擦生热的疼，怎么还他妈在插啊肠子快捅破了！

李帝努不理会他，不过倒也不是只顾着自己爽，扣着他的手给他自己的东西揉，黄仁俊被四面夹击喊都喊不出声，就在他猛烈无边的攻势里射到了他腿上。李帝努松开他的手转而去擦那滩黏液，停下一阵抹在自己抽出大半的下身上，再发力狠狠嵌进去。

"说了不会让你疼的。"李帝努双手抬着他汗津津的腰，颇带安抚意味地哄着，"好了，放松，腰别使劲，放到我手上。"

黄仁俊受不得这么些刺激，总忍不住要挺着腰迎合他的顶入，然而也在他揉了两下腰窝之后卸了力，昏沉地随他摆弄，像发烧了似的哑着嗓子晕晕乎乎尖叫。李帝努用拇指指腹摩挲他被咬破的嘴角，也拢着手心揉他浑身上下唯一一块干净肉的耳朵，放缓速度蹭着肠壁，磨得他第二次稀稀疏疏射出点清液，几乎已经没有了意识。被那一阵子收缩甬道夹得再撑不住，李帝努想到他明天还要坐跨国航班，没忍心把人折腾这么狠还内射，按着他肩膀抽出来，扣着他早松了气力的手握住已至临界点的物件，蹭了两下指尖交代在手心。

黄仁俊还迷糊着，就若有若无地听见李帝努咬着他耳朵根呼热气，说别忘了我，我可不会跟你说再见。

Scene 2：2021.2

黄仁俊喜欢吃炼乳不是一天两天的事了。

这并不算什么，他一向小孩子口味，爱吃甜的又不是罪过。刚开始罗渽民和李帝努也是这么想的，假如他不在直播中做出那种事情的话，他们也许会一直这样想下去。

朴志晟成年当天晚上，黄仁俊和钟辰乐结束在中国的所有行程连夜赶过来，初代dream的七个人终于聚齐。新加入的小孩们很懂眼色，提前一天申报休假回家了，宿舍就重新留给了最开始的一批人。

钟辰乐一进门就指着李东赫新烫的泡面头撕心裂肺地笑，李东赫丢下游戏机就要去打人，无意间放了个大招把队友李帝努弄死了。李帝努呲牙咧嘴的给了李东赫一脚却带倒了茶几上的玻璃瓶水泼了李马克一身，李马克发出oh my gosh的感叹抬手要加入战局胳膊肘却磕着了朴志晟的后脑勺，新晋成年人朴志晟咬牙切齿回头要找最会哄人的罗渽民哭诉，一转身却看见罗渽民正往黄仁俊房里探过头去。

“仁俊啊我们要直播吗？”他一双眼睛扑闪扑闪，黄仁俊已经半年没见过了。“粉丝们都很想看我们七个再出现在一起呢。”

黄仁俊满口答应，洗一把脸抹去长途跋涉赶工熬夜的疲惫，走出房门的时候就看见刚才还大闹天宫的成员们都已经规规矩矩坐好了。vlive一开，7Dream💚的标题打上去，无需多言，观看人数已经飞速飙了起来。他们曾经要等待人数达到数目才开始直播，现在已经不需要等了。

早就约定好朴志晟成年后要重组一次，他们私底下正在练习准备回归，现在就算是台面上放消息预热。这次直播定的主题是他们三年前做过的料理大会，大家忙的热火朝天的时候，黄仁俊也像三年前那样偷偷去冰箱里偷炼乳吃。罗渽民余光瞟到了，回头垂着脑袋无奈地笑。

一管炼乳剩得不多，怎么都挤不出来，黄仁俊只好求助路过的李马克，含着管口呜咽般模糊道：“哥……帮我一下，弄不出来了……”

罗渽民迅速回头，在角落阴影处，李帝努正切着水果的手也猛然一僵。没有一个人听见这句话的时候联想到的是正常的画面。然而李马克一如既往像块木头，乐呵呵地用力一挤，炼乳瞬间喷洒出来，黄仁俊始料未及，猛地弯下腰咳起来。

李马克手忙脚乱的扶住他，罗渽民正要去给他拍背，他就抬起头来了。一双眼睛蒙着雾色涌动水光，咳得脸颊鼻头都泛起一阵红，唇间和嘴角都沾着乳白色液体，嘴唇微张说话的时候殷红舌尖和含着的白液反差鲜明。罗渽民没敢再走过去。

然而黄仁俊还嫌不够似的，再听下去两人都要以为是有心蓄谋勾引。

“哥干嘛这么用力，都射到我喉咙里了……”

这回罗渽民实在听不下去了，绕到角落向下扯了扯绷得发紧的长裤，墙壁打下的一片阴影里，李帝努漆黑的瞳仁吸尽角落里的暗色，沉着脸舔了舔嘴唇。

想要逃离已经太迟，这游戏是你先开始。

直播后朴志晟避开摄像头跑到罗渽民身边，“哥，我看你和仁俊怎么还是那样，都等了这么久，为什么不说开？”

罗渽民没法回答他，又敲了一下他的额头，“行了，少操点心。”

"不过哥也不要太着急，”朴志晟想了想，"镜头前还是要小心一点。"

罗渽民点头。“拍摄期间我不会做什么的。”

不是不会，是不敢。不是拍摄期间，平时也一样。

他羞于向黄仁俊提起半年前酒后似有似无的一个吻，不想把他好不容易细水流长的温柔厚重的爱意都归结为冲动和意外。

那个吻只能是导火索，不能是一切的源头。

黑暗房间，柔软床铺，长眠的夜，熟悉的每个角落，充满痕迹的宿舍，一墙之隔的队友，四面八方均匀的呼吸声似乎都要透过墙板侵入。

窗帘吹起，月影迷蒙，叶尖摇晃，木地板上带着些湿意，满地乱七八糟的外套衬衫。

被吸红的腿根，捏出红印的下巴，掐得熟透的两点，一塌糊涂的脖颈；抓痕遍布的脊背，嵌着牙印的下巴，青筋暴起的小臂，湿润出血的嘴唇。

床上的两个人，被吞回喉咙的呜咽，被子衣物布料摩擦的声音，闷哼与呻吟，齿缝间泄出的那个人的名字——

“李帝努……”

窗外有似是而非的月光，一点点把压在身上的人线条冷硬的侧脸映亮。

“喊哥。”他话语简短，一刻不停地往里顶。“像今天直播里对马克哥说的那样。”

“你他妈发什么神经，我比你大——操！”

黄仁俊浑身过电，身子像砧板上垂死挣扎的鱼，猛地在柔软床铺上弹了一下。李帝努太狠了，每一次动作都要把他捣烂刺穿，逼着他委身于下求饶投降。

“比谁大？”李帝努游刃有余地折腾黄仁俊，在这一点上他已经熟能生巧。指腹软软揉着他的腰窝，身下永远不肯松劲，在他体内横冲直撞，每回都压到深处研磨。“说话。”

“哥……”黄仁俊受不住了，抓着床单的手虚脱地泛着白，只能服软。然而李帝努似乎没想这么轻易放过他，抓着他的小腿把人侧身翻过来，拉起一条腿抬高露出一塌糊涂的交合处又捅进去，大开大合地操干。“继续。”

“操，李帝努你别给脸不要！”黄仁俊火了，然而此时正被绝对压制动弹不得，只能抓着他的腰拉开一点距离，试图让他退出来。“出来，别做了，你都没叫过我哥！”

出乎意料，李帝努从善如流地拔了出来。

黄仁俊反而吓愣了，反应过来时脸上带着警惕，“你又想怎么折腾人？”

“没想。”李帝努非常无辜，“只是你让我出来而已，所以我就出来了。”

黄仁俊隐约感觉到了山雨欲来的前兆。

他的感觉没有错。

此时他正被抓着头发压在床头粗暴地操干，每一下都力气大得可怕，像破布娃娃似的被顶得一下一下往床头上靠。

这并不算什么——在李帝努的程度下，确实不算什么。只是他的手正绕在前面，把黄仁俊发泄的出口死死堵住了。

“不行……松开……”黄仁俊已经没力气骂他了，下身又酸又麻，充血肿大得骇人。

“是不是射不出来？”李帝努恶劣地堵得更紧了，不留一点缝隙，指尖还在里面搔刮。黄仁俊尖叫了一声，腰不受控制地弓起来，反而更方便李帝努在身下捅进去，前后夹击的快感让他几近失控，却没有发泄的通道。他只能点头。

“那就说句话。”李帝努暗示意味明显地揉他的腰，“放松，别夹太紧。”

“我怎么松得下来……”黄仁俊咬牙切齿，破碎的词句夹杂在呻吟里，从喉口艰难地挤出来。“你看看自己在做什么鬼事再来指使我……”

“没事，你说句话就好。”李帝努托着他的腰引导他接受自己一再的侵入，循循善诱的声音像奇怪的蛊咒。“腰放下来，等会麻了。”

“妈的说什么啊！”黄仁俊要被逼疯了，用中文狠狠骂了一句，他不知道一向在这种时候沉默寡言的李帝努今天突然发什么疯，“你能不能直接说？”

“你自己说的话自己不记得了？”李帝努的瞳孔在深夜里黑漆漆的，不透一点光。“跟马克哥说的那句话。”

又是马克哥！黄仁俊一边气一边回想，他今天跟马克哥又说什么了？

“什么都没说啊……”黄仁俊实在想不起来，小心翼翼瞎编了一个，“我爱你？”

李帝努猛地捅进去，比以往任何一次力道都大，黄仁俊整个人都撞到床头，浑身上下都快散架。“你跟马克哥说我爱你？”

“我不知道你要我说什么……”黄仁俊头痛不已，害得撑着最后一口气向他求饶。

“今天吃炼乳的时候跟马克哥说什么了？”李帝努并不领情，翻天覆地窜起来的火气还在烧，“别以为我人前跟你保持距离就听不见你跟别人说什么话，你最好仔细想想。”

黄仁俊终于想起来了。李帝努抵着他虚虚实实欲望的出口循循善诱：“是不是射不出来？”

黄仁俊闭着眼咬着牙，眼泪都快出来了，“哥……帮我一下，弄不出来了……”

李帝努这才满意地松手，黄仁俊迅速射了出来。李帝努被他高潮时猛然收紧的肠壁绞得更加发胀，出乎意料退了出来，然后插进了黄仁俊嘴里。

黄仁俊这回懂了。他被李帝努托着后脑强迫抬起头接受进入，在滚烫的热度喷洒在喉口的时候吸吮着退出来，有几滴难免溅到气管，他一边咳一边含着白液，一口一口咽下去。一双眼睛蒙着雾色涌动水光，咳得脸颊鼻头都泛起一阵红，唇间和嘴角都沾着乳白色液体，嘴唇微张说话的时候殷红舌尖和含着的白液反差鲜明。

“哥干嘛这么用力，都射到我喉咙里了……”

李帝努满意地开始吻他，像半年前的中秋夜一样。

Scene 3：2020.9

2020年中秋是个难得大家都有空的好日子，黄仁俊和钟辰乐飞去韩国和其他五人汇合，在一家以前常去的宿舍不远处的餐厅聚会，也算是另一种阖家团圆。

那天所有人都喝得很多。第一个喝醉的是钟辰乐，上海小孩为了保护嗓子从小就不怎么喝酒，自然酒量也不好，没几杯就开始说胡话了，笑话李帝努和罗渽民今天不约而同地穿了绿得发光的外套。李帝努知道他俩中国人酒量差不了多少，走过黄仁俊背后的时候轻轻捏一把他的腰，在人回头的时候低头附在耳边：

“别喝太多，我不想我们到时候要发生在酒后。”

黄仁俊的脸腾地就烧起来了。

最后果然只有他们俩没喝多。其他人都是要回家找人照顾的，站在路边等着车一个接一个送走队友之后，李帝努迅速回身把黄仁俊压在墙角，难耐又松懈地接了一个吻。

这个吻结束得很迅速，李帝努知道这还不是时候，环着他脖子把头低下来埋在颈边，终于松了一口气似的哑声嘟囔："想死我了。"

黄仁俊安抚地喘着气揉揉他大金毛似的乱蓬蓬的金色发顶。"我知道。"

他没有再回话，握住黄仁俊手腕在空旷无人的深夜马路边疾奔，很快到了宿舍门前，他却又一转找了一个隐蔽的巷角，把人一把推过去按在粗糙墙面，一手垫住他后脑一手掐着他下巴逼他张嘴，不由分说吻下去。黄仁俊知道自己这大半年一直被人念着，十分配合地张嘴，手虚虚搭着李帝努的腰，偶尔受不了的时候轻轻捶他两下示意，这才能有几分喘息的余地。

他和李帝努的关系其实真说不好，两人自那一回后没再见过面，甚至第二天李帝努醒来的时候，黄仁俊合流威神V都已经官宣了。他们一如既往的默契，都觉得没必要用什么关系来捆绑彼此，因此一直避开严肃话题。面前路尚不明，能走一天算一天，已经是足以感恩戴德的了。李帝努想起他的时候尤其觉得，他是如此自由灵动的灵魂，如果被他的一己私欲束缚，隔着不能提起的禁忌和跨越国界的海平面每天提心吊胆，还不如顺其自然什么都不要说。他们之间也确实是这样，什么都不用说，黄仁俊也明白。

第一次的时候李帝努就说了，黄仁俊不去想明天，他也不会用这些来添麻烦。但他也有觉得糟糕的时候，有时候在纷乱生活中无可自拔地想起他，黄仁俊算是他的什么呢？只能隔着屏幕看一眼，大半年碰不上一面，聊天软件也要怕被人窥视，忙得昏头的时候不记得原先伙伴也正常。以至于一直盘旋在心头的名字连说出来都没有机会，他也是人，也会有思念的时候。去日苦多。

然而这时候把黄仁俊抱在怀里接吻，他又觉得什么都是他理应付出的了。不然就算了吧，他沉浸在梦境里恍恍惚惚绝望地想，就这样下去也挺好的，没必要争什么虚名，以后还不知道会怎么样呢。他们迷茫地站在二十岁的路口，唯一能做的事是和身边唯一能感受到真实的人拥抱接吻，同时无望地看清了前面雾气缭绕模糊不清的命运。

李帝努的手并不安分，安抚性揉了揉黄仁俊被掐红的下巴，再就松开手转移到扬起绷紧的纤细脖颈，沿着线条擦过平齐锁骨，又拢着掌心握他肩头，滑到胸前掌心一揉，再绕到后面挑开衣襟去摸他的腰。

他是越来越放肆，在暗色阴影里掩藏着自己不为人知的控制欲，一边掠夺他的所有领地和空气，一边从衣摆开始一圈一圈卷起衣服往上面推，几乎把黄仁俊上身都露出来了还不停，停下亲吻逼他用嘴咬着卷到最上面的衣服，自己弯下腰环着他光裸的背叼住胸前红点，还用牙齿磨着撕咬。

黄仁俊短促地尖叫一声，迅速把呻吟吞回肚子里，难耐地挺起前胸方便李帝努的啃咬，手也忍不住托着他后脑插进发丝间揉搓。

"嘶，别用牙......李帝努轻点！"

"这边也要是不是？"李帝努并不理会他的痛呼，瞥见他蠢蠢欲动想要伸到胸前又被羞耻心打败的另一只手，松开这头的发红肿胀，去舔吻另一颗已经成熟硬挺亟待采撷的果实。黄仁俊发出一声无法自控的喟叹，把李帝努的后脑托得更用力了，两人紧紧贴合在一起。

"呃......"李帝努的舌头灵巧地卷了一下，黄仁俊变了调的呻吟断在喉咙里，"咬一下，像之前那样......啊！"

大手摩挲着单薄发凉却在深秋夜风里冒汗的脊背，李帝努用虎牙的尖角磨他，与嘴唇贴合的胸腔里都传来乱了节奏猛如擂鼓的心跳声。他含着肿起来的硬粒，含糊不清地问："今晚想不想要？"

"都做到这份上了你还有脸问......嗯你别往下摸！"黄仁俊略微羞愤地揪着他一撮头发喘气，却听得李帝努考虑了一会又说，"不行，明天早上你是不是又要赶飞机？"

"操，上次也是这样！啊不要揉......轻点......"

"没事，回去用嘴帮你。"李帝努在他腰侧吸了一个印子，"回宿舍吧。"

深夜死寂，两人的背影慢慢没入暗色融为一体。相机里迷迷糊糊映出来的人影看不清脸，但根据社交软件上放出来的合照和地点来看，可以肯定是原NCT dream的其中两人。

实习记者战战兢兢地立在领导办公桌前，"现在发给SM吗？"

"不。"对方考虑良久，"现在发没有热度，之前他们不是跟公司谈了要明年以U队重组一次回归吗，等那个时候发。"

他低下头，回答道："好的。"

Scene 4：2021.2

回归准备进行得很顺利，这次的风格成员们探讨了很久，最后还是决定用Go的少年热血来回顾一下当时大家都是十代的感觉，甚至新曲名字都叫Run。黄仁俊也留着和当时一样的黑发，回国历练过后对舞台的掌控力更强了，只是可惜没有太多展现歌舞实力的机会，现在卯足了劲打算好好准备这次回归。

这天李帝努有点感冒就没去练习室，躺在床上打游戏权当休息，死皮赖脸拉着黄仁俊陪他。黄仁俊就坐在旁边画画，画他们七个，画中国韩国的舞台，也画李帝努和他。但是他画人像从来不画脸，李帝努想可能是怕被发现的话遭口舌，殊不知其中好几张他含糊其辞的两个男人的画面都是罗渽民当年央着他画的。

当年这个词，说出来很久远，实际上也就是16年，黄仁俊空降出道预备役那段时间，他其实是喜欢过罗渽民的。

谁会不喜欢他呢，黄仁俊想，又灿烂又温柔，一双眼睛看得人心都软了，对异国来的练习生也好好照顾主动接近，任何时候都周到。董思成看原本融入不了集体的他有一天开始突然就不愁眉苦脸了，搂着他的脖子作势要挠人痒痒逼问，被罗渽民正好撞见，扑过来就是一句不要欺负仁俊。董思成看了看张开手臂气势汹汹的小孩，心下了然：没必要追问了。

"他们韩国小男生，"董思成事后语重心长地嘱咐他，"一定要小心啊，有的话听听就过去了，当真你就完蛋了。"

黄仁俊听哥哥的话，对罗渽民的花言巧语句句都不放心上，然而雏鸟情结让他像依赖董思成一样依赖罗渽民，只是董思成是哥哥，罗渽民是喜欢的朋友。

少年的好感来得突然，润物细无声地浸润生活的细枝末节，等发现的时候，已经是覆水难收了。不过还好罗渽民腰伤暂停活动回家修养去了，他有时候甚至还会庆幸这段离别的时间，他和李帝努的关系突飞猛进，和其他成员相处得也尤其亲，对罗渽民也没有太大的感觉了。

他庆幸的同时并没有想到一点，和罗渽民在一起会让他心动，那难道和李帝努在一起就不会吗？

所以当李帝努翻到其中一页，面无表情地把高个瘦削男孩手上的银色手镯指给黄仁俊看的时候，黄仁俊也没有太大反应，只是把自己长袖衬衫袖口里扣着的金色手镯往上推了推。

"你放心，"黄仁俊也面无表情地说，"没说过，没亲过，没做过，只是我之前单方面对他有想法。"

"现在不是了吧？"

李帝努笑一笑，黄仁俊点头。他在和罗渽民一起买手镯之后就断了念想了。

"原来你也知道啊，现在你们俩可不是你单方面。"可李帝努明显理解错了他的意思，嗤笑一声，"渽民还以为他藏得很好呢。他有多喜欢你，看来你也看出来了啊。"

"你什么意思？"黄仁俊眉头皱起来了，"我和渽民什么关系，你和渽民什么关系，他要是真想跟你争，一定是你先拿决定权。"

"那是在我们俩没看上同一个人的前提下。"李帝努步步紧逼，"你别管我和他怎么样，你就说你对他是怎么想的？"

"关你什么事啊？"黄仁俊火气也起来了，"我跟你什么关系，从第一天开始不就定好了吗？"

李帝努猛地揪住黄仁俊的衣领，耳畔似乎刮过一阵飓风，迎面袭来的不是一个拳头，而是一个发狂的吻。

Scene 5：2018.1

罗渽民回宿舍的那天，首尔下了一场很大的雪，黄仁俊和李东赫的第一轮世纪大战也正好打响了序幕。

黄仁俊准备已久，私底下还磨着李帝努给他补课，就等着李东赫从127宿舍过来的这一天，他抓起游戏手柄摩拳擦掌，狂妄放话要杀他个落花流水片甲不留。李东赫也照样嘲笑他，两人聚精会神打了一半，黄仁俊余光瞟见手机屏幕闪了一下，就突然走了神。

是罗渽民发来的消息，只有一个微笑的表情。

与此同时门口隐约传来脚步声，黄仁俊心里好笑，对方肯定是想给他一个惊喜，又沾沾自喜难以忍耐地提前给他小小地透了题。

阔别一年有余，罗渽民还是这么小孩子气。成熟稳重的黄仁俊秒速扔开手柄丢下李东赫跑向门口的时候这样想着。

像是存心和谁赛跑，黄仁俊隔了一段距离就伸手去够门把手，最终成功抢在罗渽民之前打开了门。门外的人正皱着眉嘟嘟囔囔地翻钥匙，另一只手握着的手机屏幕还停留在给他发微笑小人的短信界面。

罗渽民听见声响抬头看他，顿了一会缓缓展开一个尽力压制的笑容，最后嘴角都绷不住地上扬，用手肘碰了碰对面开了门之后就杵在原地的人：“一直站在这儿我怎么进来呀。”

黄仁俊却没有让开，看见他顶着鬓边散落将融未融的雪片露出毫无保留的笑脸，低下头也笑开了。再抬眼和他对视的时候，里头满满浮动着冬日晨间清冽而明媚的雾色水光，亮晶晶闪动着格外好看。

“先让我抱抱你好不好？”他一开口，轻快的声线都像是在笑。

还没等到回答，他就被轻轻揽入一个夹着风雪的怀抱。原本是极尽珍惜完全放松的状态，带着些松懈安然和尘埃落定的意思，一举一动都轻柔得不像是罗渽民的手劲。一把人带到到怀里，抱着他的力道就忍不住逐渐加深，最后紧紧交付双方心知肚明的欢欣与安定。

黄仁俊在他侧颈处呼着热气，到了这样的时候，好像所有喜悦都只能用最原始的方法来装载，他闭着眼睛笑，没有一滴眼泪要流了。

他埋在衣料上的声音显得模糊，然而里头的笑意还是明明白白传到了罗渽民耳朵里。

他说：“等你好久啦。”

Scene 6：2021.2

这个吻只能称之为一个折磨。

李帝努尤其粗鲁蛮横，咬得黄仁俊眼泪都快下来了。他手滑过去拧一把黄仁俊的腰，是使了劲的，再把黄仁俊的嘤咛吞回肚子里。他又握着黄仁俊的脖子逼他跟自己贴得再近一点，手插进凌乱发丝间压迫后脑，另一只手在腰上也扣得紧紧的，就怕他逃。

谁都知道李帝努心里的气。黄仁俊这一句戳着他痛点了，最开始无名无份没有规矩的关系是他自己定下来的，后来每次见面就开始上床也是他主动的，最开始谁还不是抱着及时行乐的念头，最后把自己给玩进去了。他在罗渽民面前因为和黄仁俊剪不断理还乱的肉体关系趾高气昂，殊不知人家早就被一笔一画留在了黄仁俊的画本里，现在还要遭黄仁俊问，这就是罗渽民怎么了，你有没有点数我们到底是什么关系？

念及此，李帝努又是一股无名火。凭什么他和黄仁俊这么些年藕断丝连远隔重洋地纠缠在一起，还要任黄仁俊一直在这段时间里留着一道白月光？

李帝努动作更狠了，一点余力都不给黄仁俊留，大刀阔斧不计情面地折腾。黄仁俊实在喘不过气，猛地抬膝顶上李帝努小腹，对方吃痛般猝不及防的咬上黄仁俊下唇，他痛得直抽气，还是庆幸好歹结束了这个吻。

李帝努站在面前喘气，刚凶神恶煞的人这时候却低着头透着落寞，声音轻而低哑。"你知道我今天为什么来找你吗？"

黄仁俊抬头看他。

他释然似的松了一口气。"......算了。"

话音未落，就被温柔重新吞食入腹。李帝努像幼兽舔舐受伤的同类一般，扶着黄仁俊的肩膀闭着眼，舔吻他刚被自己咬得斑驳的嘴唇。黄仁俊看得见他出了名纤长的睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一样颤抖不已，啜食一样碰触又松开，纯情普通的一个吻，他却尝到了眼泪的味道。

所以他没有像刚才一样推开李帝努。实际意义上，他从来没有先推开过李帝努——每次都是李帝努自己先退缩，先把他逼到绝路，或者是自己先做了决定，也不留他转圜余地。

李帝努终于睁开眼的时候，睫毛颤得比之前更厉害了，倏地停下了动作。

"终于舍得结束了？”董思成好整以暇地站在门口，声音里的寒气李帝努都听得出。

黄仁俊没有辩解，哪怕刚才的吻并不知道是不是他和李帝努最后的告别。他只笑嘻嘻地看向董思成，带着像问人吃饭没的轻松语气，用中文说："思成哥，我也可以亲你的。"

与此同时，练习室的大门被轰然推开，罗渽民停下舞步回头看，经纪人面色阴沉地走进来，连带着练习室刚才还热闹愉悦的氛围都瞬间降温。所有人都没有说话，只有音响里黄仁俊依然唱着曲调欢快的副歌。

"怎么就你们五个？"经纪人环顾四周，"仁俊和Jeno呢？"

"他们俩在宿舍，Jeno有点感冒，仁俊在那照顾他。"李东赫和李马克对视一眼，还是先开口了。

"有什么好照顾的，这么大个人了感冒还不能自己照顾自己？"经纪人明显是心情不好在胡乱撒气，大家也不敢回嘴，只能一直低着头应声。

"算了，先不管他们，"经纪人还是沉不住气了，把照片甩出来，"这两个是谁？"

李马克接过来一看，就把照片往旁边一扔弯下了腰。"哥对不起，当时聚会我没有看好大家，我们都喝多了，这也是一时闹着玩被有心人捕风捉影——"

经纪人直接打断他的求情："你看清楚了再说！都亲得这么明白了，用得着别人捕风捉影？"

李东赫捡起照片就明白了，也跟着鞠躬，顺带在罗渽民耳边说，"靠着墙露出正脸那个肯定是仁俊，马克哥沉不住气了。我们也什么都别说，就说是我们大家都喝多不记得了。"

罗渽民迅速接过照片，一看见黄仁俊当时在他们七个中唯一的黑发和背对镜头那人模糊的绿色外套，浑身血液上涌。

经纪人还在发火。"到底谁在队内谈恋爱被人拍到还不敢承认，你们都不说的话是不是就是李帝努和黄仁俊？！"

钟辰乐张了张嘴试图帮哥哥辩解，却不知道说什么才能压制住经纪人的怒气；其实沉默的所有人都猜到照片上应该就是李帝努和黄仁俊了，但没有人愿意把同伴抛入这暗流涌动的资本博弈中作被消费唾骂转移视线的棋子。练习室内一时寂静无声，似乎经纪人上一句话愠怒的尾音还在偌大房间内回声飘荡。

罗渽民在一片僵持的静默中打破了平衡。"抱歉哥，是我。"


End file.
